


A Super Life

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Alex and Kara finally admit their feelings, this is their life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Super Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. 
> 
> I know it's late but happy new year to you all. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story.

It all started after a conversation with Kara; the day that Kara came over and came out to Alex as bisexual. Alex was proud of Kara admitting that and being open with Alex, which was the reason why she was here now. Eliza had set Kara up on a blind date with a young woman from Midvale. It was times like this where Alex really didn’t like her mother for interfering because Alex was planning on talking to Kara tonight and telling her how she felt.

Alex was in love with Kara, she had been in love with the bubbly blonde Kryptonian since the day Superman dropped Kara off. Alex didn’t hate Kara back then, not really but she was scared by her feelings that Kara was causing. Nothing ever felt right with any of her boyfriends back then, not even a fake date with Maxwell Lord felt right. Of course then there was Maggie, Maggie who had made Alex realize the truth she had been denying for so long.

Now here Alex was, watching from the bar wearing a wig and sparkling red dress, a device in her purse to conceal her heartbeat. Kara looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, just like she did every night Alex saw her whenever Kara was wearing a dress or wearing her PJ’s. Kara was beautiful in anything, she could even pull off a bin bag and leave Alex a drooling mess. Alex watched as the date carried on, Kara was looking miserable as the redhead she was on a date with laughed.

This date was a complete disaster by the looks of it, Kara was miserable and Alex wanted nothing more than to go over there and rescue her. Soon the woman got to her feet and made her way to the bar but not before looking at their waitress and started flirting with her. A growl escaped Alex’s lips as she watched the redhead flirting with another woman whilst Kara sat there and watched.

Alex looked over at Kara who was miserable, pulling out her purse and paying for her meal before getting to her feet. Glancing at the redhead again, she made her way to the bar just as Alex got off the stool. If that woman wasn’t going to treat Kara with the respect and love that the blonde deserved, then Alex would. Smoothing out the creases of her dress Alex grabbed her purse and reached inside, shutting off the device.

Reaching the exit Kara’s head perked up and she turned around, scanning the customers in the restaurants for the source of the familiar heartbeat. Smiling to herself as she watched Kara for a second, Alex removed her wig and sent Kara a small wave before taking a deep breath and moving towards her. Her mother was the only one that knew about her feelings, doing her best to ensure that Alex never acted on her feelings.

But Alex was done listening to her mother… she wanted Kara.

Sauntering over to Kara with a smile, Alex walked up to her and came to a sudden stop “Hey Kara” Alex greeted, she hadn’t been this terrified since Maggie but this feeling was worse, this was Kara and if it didn’t work out it would wreck them.

Alex wasn’t sure she could survive that.

“Alex” Kara whispered breathlessly as she looked at Alex, gaping at the woman like a fish causing Alex to giggle. It was a big boost to her ego that she was capable of making taking the Kryptonian’s breath away. Kara’s cheeks warmed and was as red as a tomato as she looked at Alex’s “Wow, you look beautiful” Kara whispered.

“Thanks, you look beautiful yourself” Alex replied as she drank in the sight of Kara wearing a sunny yellow dress, her honey blonde hair was hanging loosely down over her shoulders and her glasses resting comfortably on the bridge of her nose.

“So, are you here on a date?” Kara asked, her smile fading into a sad frown. The thought of Alex on a date with somebody who was not her made Kara’s heart break, the same way it had when Alex was with Maggie.

Alex ducked her head down to avoid Kara’s eyes “No…” Alex took a deep breath before continuing “I am here for you” she admitted, her cheeks hot as swallowed the lump in her throat; was Kara going to freak out, would Kara hate her?

Kara looked at her in shock but there was something else on her face… hope. If the universe was playing a cruel trick on her, she would lose it but instead Kara closed the gap and her lips met Alex’s. Kissing Maggie was like fireworks was going off but Kissing Kara was so much more intense, it was like every volcano on the planet was going off at the same time. Alex smiled as she snaked her arms around Kara’s waist and deepened the kiss.

Soon they headed home for the night.

** Next Morning: **

Kara awakened in her bed naked and alone, Alex was no where in sight and it caused Kara to look around worried _‘Did Alex regret what happened?’ ‘Was Alex disappointed with her performance?’_ Questions filled Kara’s mind before the door opened and Alex walked in. Kara looked at Alex and smiled, exhaling a sigh of relief as she sat there looking at Alex as the older woman moved to the side of the bed and handed Kara a cup of coffee “Here you go” Alex whispered before sitting down.

Smiling as she took the mug, Kara set it down on the bedside table before turning back to Alex “I was scared, I saw you gone and thought you were disappointed or regretted what happened” Kara admitted as she looked at Alex.

Alex smiled as she set her mug down on the bedside table before turning back to Kara, taking the blonde’s hand into her own “Kara, last night was incredible” Alex replied as she squeezed Kara’s hand “You were incredible” she assured “Nothing could make me regret last night”

“Even the part…?” Kara went to ask but Alex cut her off first “Especially that part, that was amazing” Alex said with a idiotic grin.

“I love you Alex” Kara said, brushing her fingers through the auburn hair of the DEO agents.

“I love you too Kara, I always have” Alex admitted, feeling the terrible weight that she had been carrying finally lift.

Kara smiled bright, her cheeks warming as she move and straddled Alex’s lap. Moving her hands to the blonde’s hips, Alex pulled the blonde’s body flush against her own and their lips met. Their tongues tangling and dueling as Kara pushed forward and ended up pinning Alex to the mattress. Looking into Alex’s eyes Kara smiled as she pressed a chaste kiss to the DEO agents lips before descending lower.

Alex’s gasped as her eyes rolled back, her hands gripping the honey blonde hair tight.

She may just spend the rest of her life in bed with Kara.

But first Alex would have to tell her mother.

** 6 Years later: **

Returning home from the DEO, Alex Danvers set her jacket onto the chair before she moved to the couch. Collapsing onto the couch with a heavy sigh, she had an exceptionally bad day today especially with General Lane’s visit. General Lane had come demanding the location of Supergirl but nobody would tell him a damn thing. Alex wanted nothing more than to grab General Lane and fling him into the sun.

“Hey honey” Kara greeted as she walked into the living room from the bedroom, dropping into the couch beside her wife. Alex smiled as she draped her right arm over Kara’s shoulder and pulled the blonde into her side. Happy to be back home with her wife, Alex and Kara sat there together.

“Sorry I’m late, but General Lane paid the DEO a visit” Alex revealed as she pressed her lips against Kara’s forehead “He was demanding the location of Supergirl, her wife and their ‘evil spawn’” Alex air-quoted General Lane’s words before she grabbed the remote. Alex and Kara had been married for 3 years and soon to hit their 4th anniversary as a married couple. They dated for 2 years before Alex finally plucked up the courage to ask Kara to marry her but of course their relationship had their ups and downs.

The first hurdle came 2 months after that night, the night they made love and then confessed their love for one another the following morning. For 2 months everything was going well between them, Alex and Kara were rarely apart. Then the first hurdle happened; Eliza. Eliza had come to visit her daughter and her adopted daughter for the weekend, Alex was terrified of telling Eliza the truth but she eventually did.

Eliza’s response was not as accepting as they had hoped but by this point Kara and Alex had enough of the older blonde keeping them apart from one another. Telling her that if she wasn’t going to accept them then she was better off staying gone from their lives. Eliza walked out and never returned, Alex broke down into tears and then the came the 2nd hurdle soon after.

Alex’s drinking problem, it had finally become to severe for Kara to ignore now that they were together. After Eliza’s negative reaction to their relationship Alex began going out and getting drunk, hardly returning Kara’s text messages or answering her calls. It took Alex nearly losing Kara forever to finally knocked some sense into her, Kara had packed her things and planned to leave and visit her friend in Gotham City.

Realizing she needed help, Alex signed herself up for AA meetings and pleaded with Kara to give her another chance. Kara accepted that Alex was going to seek help and decided to give her another chance. That night they made love whilst Kara was wearing a blue Kryptonite bracelet, by the end of it Kara and Alex were both too sore to move.

Not everyone was as accepting of their relationship though; James and Winn who were both in love with Kara refused to acknowledge that she and Alex were together. Eventually Winn calmed down and after seeing Alex and Kara together, he finally understood and was happy for them. James took a little while longer for him to get over it and accept the fact they were together but eventually he had.

Their 3rd hurdle was 8 months later, a week after Alex and Kara moved in together; Lena Luthor returned to the city after a brief hiatus away after everything that had happened. Alex was distrusting of Lena, the looks the green-eyed woman was sending Kara was causing Alex to become most possessive of Kara. Kara assured Alex that Lena was her friend and had no such desires for her, Alex usually found Kara’s obliviousness cute but, in this case, not so much.

Kara went to meet with Lena to talk about being friends again but 2 hours later she returned home in tears, begging Alex’s forgiveness. Lena had kissed Kara during the meeting, horrified by what had happened Kara ran away and returned home to her girlfriend. Seeing how distraught her girlfriend was Alex hugged Kara tight, it wasn’t Kara’s fault and she didn’t kiss back.

Alex went and confronted Lena who was so ashamed by what had happened, she apologized profusely for kissing Kara. Lena left with a nasty red handprint on her cheek and Alex returned home to her distraught girlfriend. Alex that night made sure Kara knew who she belonged to, by the end of it Kara was so exhausted and spent that she passed out with a idiotic grin on her lips.

Things had gone well by the start of the new year, 2021 was the start of something bright and happy. Alex and Kara were living together and nearly everyone was accepting of their relationship. Then their 4th hurdle came, in the form of Maggie Sawyer and Eliza Danvers. Knowing how much her daughter had loved Maggie, Eliza called Maggie and set the detective up on a collision course with Alex.

It was supposed to be the first year anniversary of Alex’s and Kara’s relationship but then Maggie came and it strained them. Then Maggie kissed Alex just as Kara walked in and the blonde’s heart shattered. It wasn’t so much as Maggie kissing Alex that hurt Kara the most, it was the fact that Alex was kissing her back. Alex spent the next 3 months earning Kara’s forgiveness whilst simultaneously vowing to never forgive Eliza and Maggie.

Hating herself for breaking Alex’s heart and ruining her relationship with Kara, Maggie promised to never set foot in National City again. Eliza pleaded for Alex to forgive her, trying to convince Alex that she was merely looking out for her daughter. Something Alex was unlikely to believe and so continued to woo Kara back into her arms. Kara in those 3 months was sleeping at Cat Grant’s penthouse on the couch.

When the 3 months was over Alex and Kara were back together.

The final hurdle came, 2 weeks before their wedding day and Kryptonian bonding; Lillian Luthor had discovered the wedding and decided to hurt Supergirl in the worst way possible. She turned up at the wedding and shot Alex in the chest, she was never supposed to make it through the night. She had lost too much blood and the bullet had fragmented inside her and carved up one of her organs.

She needed a transfusion from a viable doner so Kara had gone to the fortress to seek help from her cousin. Clark refused to help with Kara’s plan, believing it to be too risky and could end up creating something far worse. Alex was losing time and Kara needed to save her, she didn’t care that Clark was against her; she would fight the whole planet just to keep hold of Alex.

So she and Clark fought.

By the end of the fight, the Fortress was crumbling around them and damaged beyond repair. Clark was on the floor bloodied and unconscious and Kara was struggling to stay standing, her face was swollen from the beating and her left eye was barely open. Once the serum was ready, Kara returned to the DEO and injected it into Alex’s body.

The serum was created from Kryptonian Cells from the genesis chamber, that and mixed with Kryptonian red sun lamps as well as 3 more injections. Alex awakened to find herself different, no longer human Alex was now as strong and fast as Kara. Alex soon discovered Kara had to fight Clark and most of the Justice League to save her.

She was grateful though that Batman, Diana and Barbara aka Cheetah were there to help Kara, promising to go on a double date with Diana and Barbara. Diana took Alex and Kara to Themyscira where Alex and Kara could get some Amazon training which was where the wedding and bonding ceremony between Kara and Alex took place.

Now honorary Amazons: Alex and Kara were offered a place to live but Kara and Alex wanted their children to have a normal life. 2 years after their wedding, Alex and Kara discovered that Kara was pregnant, and Alex was the biological father/mother. Something that both Eliza and Kara neglected to mention in the past but after a night of intense lovemaking and Kara was forgiven for forgetting to mention that.

** Present day: **

“Is Clara asleep?” Alex asked, taking her wife’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging earning a moan from the blonde. Nodding her head Kara tilted her head back and exposed her neck to her wife and Alex was more than happy to enjoy her wife.

But then Kara pulled away “Shit, I forgot… Diana and Barbara are coming to visit with Julia” she reminded her wife.

Alex groaned petulantly, between her daughter and then Diana and Barbara visiting with their daughter Julia

Alex and Kara hardly had sex anymore.

But come tomorrow, Clara would be with her godfather J'onn and his wife M'gann

Tomorrow Alex and Kara would be free to make love for hours.

Alex could hardly wait.

If only she could stop burning holes in the wall whenever she saw her wife’s legs.

Yeah, it’s been that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Again Happy New Year to you all


End file.
